Bonnie's return
by Enticing Prodigy
Summary: Qetsiyah granted Bonnie a wish to come back to Mystic Falls... only in the most inconvenient way possible... in the form of her thirteen year old self, worst is her powers are limited, read as Bonnie tries to figure out the consequences of life being a thirteen year old Bennett witch. Kol/Bonnie Rebekah/Matt Rated T because its TVD
1. Chapter 1

**Instead of being in the other side... Bonnie was granted a wish by Qetsiyah... to return back to Mystic Falls. But it was never that easy... she had to return as a thirteen year old version of herself. Thirteen year old a scrawny girl with long brown hair and brown eyes, Bonnie Bennett. Despite her attempts to complain she didn't. But she has to face the consequences.**

* * *

**Bonnie's POV **

I'm back in Mystic Falls, but not in the same way as I used to be. I am here in the thirteen year old body of mine which Qetsiyah restored back in the other side, I know Qetsiyah isn't remotely nice for she did killed the true love of Silas, but in this case she is a good person after all. Her rage didn't get in the way, but she has to have a consequence for me.

I found my way back to my old house, still untouched I entered inside, I was dead and I was in the other side for five months. But now I'm back. Only I'm not allowed to do what I used to... life as a thirteen year old has boundaries, you're not exactly free, you have rules to follow...

And one of them is not being able to stay in the same relationship as Jeremy and I had...

It's hard... and I don't even know where to start...

"Great Bonnie Bennett you're now back to your scrawny thirteen year old self, you can't even make physical contact with Jeremy anymore since he's five years older than you are already" I reminded myself as I closed the door... I drank some water to parch my thirst and eventually returned to my bedroom... Only to find the scrapbook that me, Elena and Caroline had made back when we were fifteen... those are memories good but painful ones

I decided I needed to rest... So I did I eased into the comfort of the sheets and drifted off to sleep...

Tomorrow there will be a new start

* * *

I woke up feeling the rough sheets beside me, I've had a very dreamless sleep last night, only a warning from Qetsiyah had done me good '_You must remember your boundaries Bonnie Bennett, I will allow you to love, but you love secretly for you, have everything I wanted_' Its a very complicated warning but at least I knew to stay away from Jeremy

I seek some clothes into my wardrobe and they all fit very loose onto me, I have three jeans that fits five shorts and some other shirts that I can manage to wear

"Everything's going to be fine Bonnie" I constantly reminded myself

I took a shower and managed to fit in a skirt and a shirt which I had matched with a belt and sneakers... well for a thirteen year old I have to look good right?

I decided to take my breakfast at the Mystic Grill since none of the supplies in here are alright... the fridge got some spoiled food and so does the kitchen cabinet, So might have to ask a vampire to compel supplies for me later on

I walked along the roads of Mystic Falls and eventually at the Mystic Grill I saw Elena and Caroline

"What Rebekah said isn't true Caroline Bonnie's not dead she's just at her mom's for the vacation" Elena said they seem to be caught up in a little argument about me

"Well Elena newsflash Rebekah had the angelic face! she never brings that out unless she really is concerned" Caroline fought back

"You should know better than to trust original bitches" Elena said before walking out the Mystic Grill

"Elena!" Caroline almost shouted but she just stood near the doorway when she... looked at me straightly, I didn't bothered to think about saying anything to her I just ran towards the Mikaelson mansion to talk to Rebekah

I knocked on the door lightly to hear a very annoyed voice coming from the inside of the house

"Come in!" I opened the door to see Rebekah... cooking

"And who are you?" She asked taking out the stuff she cooked and put them into the plates

"Bonnie Bennett pleasure" I smiled innocently

"Bonnie?" She asked shocked of how I projected myself... "You're young" She added

"Yes, very young... Qetsiyah granted me the wish to return to Mystic Falls... alive" I paused for a moment smiling to myself that I'm alive once again "Well she did gave me the chance to return... only in the most inconvenient way possible... a thirteen year old Bonnie Bennett" I continued, Rebekah nodded her head as I explain

"What about Jeremy?" Rebekah asked, I tried avoiding her gaze but it didn't work I still looked at her straight to the eyes when I finally explained "I guess I can't be with him, I'm thirteen he's seventeen I know its just a four year age difference... but still we're not compatible in that way, People will judge him and Elena and Jeremy will loose their reputation in Mystic Falls"

"Still the very caring Bonnie people all knew, Alright I'm going to give you a one time deal, you'll move in here and I'll keep your secret if you want to keep it anyways" Rebekah said, I carefully nodded

"Then the deal is sealed" I shook her hand

"Oh and if you want something I could compel for you" Rebekah flashed a nice smile. "Why are you so nice, all of a sudden?" I asked smiling at her directly "Learned how to from Matt, turns out he's the best when it comes to stuff like that, he's a great person... really. Thanks to him I learned a way on how to be more nicer to other people"

"Alright well seemed you got it all worked out...I could raise back Kol if you want... only I have to switch his body with an alive human until I could find a way to give him his body back" I suggested, Kol, well he is one of those important persons to me that I wish I could forget... I know I'm in love with Jeremy but Kol... well he is one of those guys whom I obviously want to talk to again...

Rebekah had dropped a plate which obviously shattered against the floor

"Bonnie, selfless as usual" She forced a smile

"No, I'm being selfish this one time I want Kol back... as a friend" Rebekah eyed me and shook her head

"No, Bonnie you can't Matt has been worried about you and thanks to me I've asked Jeremy what happened... I had to tell Caroline and Elena what happened, but they won't believe me so what now Bonnie? you can't do this" I'm shocked about Rebekah being concerned about me, but I'm not gonna fall for this

"Rebekah I know you want Kol back, I know you do" I told her, I can see her looked straightly at me... "Fine but... after a year, you're gonna have to have intense training... and its not my fault if you got in trouble with Qetsiyah" Rebekah agreed, YES FINALLY! she agreed! but only after a year -_- well I could deal with that, its a good thing I have patience at the size of the whole Mikaelson mansion

"Rebekah hey there how's-" Oh no... please don't tell me Matt is here as well? right... guess I'm gonna have to deal with this "M-Matt he-hey there" Rebekah smiled nervously

"And who is this girl? don't tell me she's your daughter..." I heard Matt whisper towards Rebekah "Hey you're my girlfriend alright? am I going to have a daughter as well?" he asked again, I rolled my eyes and spoke "Of course I'm not her daughter, I'm wayyy too brunette to be her daughter" Rebekah threw me an 'alright-you've-done-it look

"She's just a girl I picked off the streets" Rebekah said nervously towards Matt, I could tell that the nervousness is about to explode from her "Bex, you know I'm wayy to clean to be just a girl you picked off the streets" I smiled playfully, irritated she shot me an angry glance

"Alright Bonnie explain now since you've pissed me off already" She exclaimed rolling her eyes at me and giving me a death glare "Wha-What? Bonnie? who is she? and why does she look like the young Bonnie Bennett?" Matt asked while looking at me and Rebekah alternately

"Alright since Lady Original can't do it because she loves you too much to keep a secret from you, I'd do it." I smiled towards Rebekah and she made a face "Well its me Bonnie Bennett the Mystic Falls witch? Of course you know... well I'm dead for about five months now and Qetsiyah granted me a wish to come back to Mystic Falls... Only in the most inconvenient way possible, in the form of my thirteen year old self I have to come back like this... little Bonnie Bennett, worst is that my powers are limited, I can only learn to harness and strengthen them here, now with the help of your Original girlfriend we'll try to harness my powers and strengthen it so we can raise Kol back from the dead" I explained, Matt nodding his head as I explained

"So you're going to raise Kol back? How did you die anyways?" Matt asked me, I forgot I have a lot of explaining to do. "Well I died because I raised Jeremy back from the dead, which worked but I died while doing the spell in the process, I told him to tell all of you that I'm on a vacation with my mother just so Elena and Caroline wouldn't have to worry about anything anymore" I added, of course I died raising Jeremy back because I love him and his sister needs him so much, this time I'm selfish but selfless in the same way...

"What if you're gonna die again?" Rebekah asked while washing the dishes from the kitchen I never even knew she was listening, well of course she would she's nosy in some kind of way "Well, At least I died bringing back someone else's loved one, its good enough for me to know that I have a great deal of importance to all of you" I replied


	2. Chapter 2

**sorry for the long time that I was inactive... my schedule's too tight Also I had a couple of fanfictions in my wattpad account so I'm finding it really hard to balance my time on fanfiction and wattpad sorry for that guys. But just so you know I love you guys and I'd never forget to update **

* * *

**BONNIE'S POV  
**

"Well there goes the caring Bonnie" Matt replied while I'm discussing on how I would raise Kol back. "Bonnie, you don't have to do this, and besides this could get you into a lot of trouble people could start feeling the nature's effect... if you try this one more time I swear you'll attract a lot of attention" Rebekah looked at me, worried even. I thought of why is Rebekah so worried about my condition, is it because she wants me alive because of something she needed or its the fact that she's learned to care about people through the help of Matt...

I'm guessing neither...

Rebekah is a witch back when she was young, I'm sure she knows how all these affects a witch nature... I could loose my powers if I tried to do it again. But I want to, this is matter of my wants and needs... its what I want and its what THEY need, I'm doing things for the common good again, its normal.

"I know the consequences Rebekah I could loose my powers in a minute or a second I cast the spell but, I have to do this you need Kol I want to see him again its win-win" Rebekah eyed me a look before she rolled her eyes "WIN-WIN?! you call that win-win?! no" She threw a plate in the air and went upstairs

"She's been concerned about Bennett witches lately, she found out that a dead witch called Santina has been killing off every Bennett witch she could find, she's concerned about you Bonnie. Kol made her promise that if he dies she'll try as much hard to keep you alive" Matt told me, I turned to face him, I never knew that Kol made Rebekah promise... they never get along Kol mocks Rebekah and she annoys Kol. I never knew that Rebekah could still manage to keep that promise. "I'll try and look into one of my Gram's grimoires about that particular witch, she's been taking eye of all those witches back in her time who tried to raise back Silas, maybe Santina wants revenge at some point

"My cousin, Brielle" tears welled up my eyes on finding out the bad news... I have two cousins who has witchcraft in their veins... I suspect they're dead already. "Do you know how long she has been doing this?" I asked Matt I noticed he has become paler by the minute "Well she has been doing this for months ever since one of the most powerful Bennett witches died... I'm indicating you Bonnie" I feel like my thoughts have already shut off my brain.

"But I came back, I have to do something. I-I can't just let them die" And right this time, I'm crying

"I know you can't let them die Bonnie, but we have to hide you. If all of them gets dead, you'll be the only known living descendant of Qetsiyah" I can see Matt's conscience but I just can't let them die.

"Tomorrow, we'll start to harness your powers. Not for raising Kol back from the dead, but to help you kill that bitchy witch Santina. You're right, we can't let them die. We have to keep the existence of Bennett witches at hand" Rebekah said as she was strapping on her combat boots

"Where are you going?" Matt asked, he's completely concerned about Rebekah. I see where this goes

"To look for Elena and Caroline, their bestfriend's back and I believe they have the right to know" She replied, A lump formed on my throat. I'm back and its supposed to be Elena and Caroline who I want to see first. But instead I went to Rebekah. What a great friend I am.

"If you want to come with me then go ahead" Rebekah spoke before walking out the door, I bit my lip before following closely behind her. "Alright, you stay closely behind me and if anyone ever looks at you and if they seem to recognize you, look away or pretend you're my relative something like that. Keep a low profile. No one even knew your dead what more if they found out that you came back from the other side" Rebekah looked around us before walking. "Oh and use this to cover yourself if you've gained enough stares" she handed me an umbrella before she started walking

I've gained a lot of stares from people so I took the umbrella that Rebekah gave me a while ago. and I opened it and did my best to do cover my face using the umbrella. And once we reached Caroline Forbes' the doors are locked. "Shit, she must be having sex with Tyler all over again. Those two" Rebekah rolled her eyes before walking away

"Where are we going now?" I asked

"To Elena's" Rebekah impatiently said

Then again, we walked all over Mystic Falls. The clouds seemed to have hidden the sun behind them as I've looked at the sky, there's no point in using the umbrella anymore if there's no sun.

"Rebekah you can drive Matt's truck right? then why'd you have considered walking?" I asked out of curiosity  
"I don't want to drive it. I've accidentally ruined the handbrake of that ruddy truck when we were driving home from the grill two weeks ago, I saw Elena and well she pissed me off so I had a full force on the handbrake and I, absentmindedly broke it" She explained, well good enough for me.

It took us about ten or fifteen minutes before we reached Elena Gilbert's

Rebekah knocked on the door impatiently "I hope that one's not having sex at the moment" She rolled her eyes before knocking on the door furiously again

"Alright Damon I'm coming!" we heard Elena's giggle from inside.

"Hey Da- what are you doing here Rebekah?" She asked staring Rebekah down, Rebekah's smiling sarcastically towards Elena at the moment. Who has her hair in a sloppy bun and she's in her very short pair of shorts and a tank top.

"You think its Damon right? aww too bad we're not Damon now won't you be polite enough to let us in?" Elena rolled her eyes and widened the door for us to come in. "Err- who are you? and why do you look a lot like Bonnie?" Elena asked, just as I was about to enter "That's what I'm going to explain to you at the moment, but if you'd rather be with Damon then suit yourself" Rebekah sassed before strutting to the couch

"Explain, I don't have all day" Elena said before motioning for me to sit on the couch beside Rebekah

"My little friend here is Bonnie Bennett. She was _dead_ but Qetsiyah, the queen of the other side. Granted Bonnie a wish to return back here, but only-" I cut Rebekah off, I think its better to continue it when I'm the one explaining to Bonnie

"I should take it from here Rebekah. Well Qetsiyah allowed to come back only in the most inconvenient way possible. In the form of my thirteen year old self, I was reluctant, but there's no other way for me to come back so I accepted her offer. Please don't tell Jeremy by the way. So here I am and we've recently found out that a dead with called Santina has been killing off Bennett witches lately, and I'm pretty sure my cousin Brielle is on the run already. And we have to harness my powers in order to keep the Bennett witches going" I finished, Elena had a look on disbelief towards me

"Alright I believe you... but why did you have to keep your death a secret to us?" Elena asked, guilt finally took over me. Jeremy's right they need to know, but they're finally okay. They're finally happy. I can't just take that away from them.

"You're finally happy guys, you're finally okay. There's nothing to worry about. I just can't take your happiness away from you guys just because I _died._ You're my friends" I said. Elena walked over to me and pulled me into a tight hug

"Well, what's the reunion all about who's with you Elena? and uhm... why do we have an Original in the house?" Jeremy said emerging from the stairs...

* * *

**I shot for the sky, I'm stuck on the ground  
So why do I try I know I'm gonna fall down.  
I thought I could fly  
So why did I drown.  
Never know why,  
its coming down down down **

**~Jason Walker ft. Molly Reed ~ Down~ **


End file.
